


Daddy's Bitch: Hammering Jealous Red

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy's Bitch [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Hammer, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Dark Harry, Don't Like Don't Read, Growler Harry, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Room of Requirement, Rough Sex, Screamer!Ron, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top!Harry, Virgin!Ron, bottom!Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jealousy may just be the key to getting what you want... or not.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Bitch: Hammering Jealous Red

Jealousy. Harry hated that. He also hated the fact that Ron, his very first and bestest friend was jealous of him?! True, everything seemed to happen to Harry and no matter how many times it did, Ron had always been at his side (stuck like glue) egging him on to the end... now though thanks to that bloody Goblet, Ron had as the saying goes, Fucked off. Harry (when around Hermione) acted as the 'hurt and confused friend', but when he was alone or off on his 'alone time' in the Room of Requirement, he became a different person. A hard bastard that liked to dominate the stupid fuckwits of Hogwarts. So, he made his calm way along the seventh floor corridor until he came to the vast blank wall. There he paced three times back and forth in front of it, asking for what he pacifically wanted. 

 

When the door opened he stepped through and found a sleazy looking low ceilinged dungeon-type room, with black walls and an array of all manner of sex items adorning the walls, shelves and tables. It reminded Harry of the sleazy sex shop in Knockturn Alley. Dildos of silicon and glass, ranging from small to giant size, ball-gags, collars and leads, cock rings of steel and rubber, nipple clamps, whips, riding crops and a quirt, leather floggers, school canes, paddles, course and silk ropes, a selection of anal beeds, one stocks, and leather harnesses, lube, small to large butt plugs, chastity devices, cock stocks and a full sized wrack. In the far corner to his right was a large cage and there in the centre of the seedy room lying naked, face down and hogtied to the top of a black spanking bench was Ron Weasley. 

 

Smiling a decidedly evil grin, Harry made his slow and sensually steady way over to his friend.  
'My my,' he said in a sultry voice, that also consisted a biting tone. 'What do we have here?'  
Ron turned his head to face ... His eyes widened at seeing Harry. His jaw fell open in utter shock.  
'My, don't you look the picture, trust up like a pornographic Christmas turkey.' 

 

Ron went as red as his hair.  
'All naked... just for me. Your best friend.' Harry continued on, laying it on thick and dark.  
He raised his hand and fisted Ron's hair - pulling his head up and back, as he crouched down slightly to get a better look at his friend.  
'I do believe,' Harry went on, in a childlike whisper, 'that you and I are going to have a very _very_ good time together.' 

 

And because Ron was a dense soul - Harry got his point across by smashing his lips together with Jealous Red and forced his tongue down Red's throat. Ron tried to jerk away, but of course he couldn't move much. Though he did squeak in an undignified way, which made Harry growl low in his throat grinning deviously against Jealous Red's bruised lips. Harry stood and wandlessly untied Ron's ankles - keeping his hands tied over his back. He watched as Ron's dead legs fell gracelessly to either side of the spanking bench, where Harry retied Red's ankles to the benches feet, before summoning the heavy wooden paddle from where it had been hanging. 

 

Harry began to shake with silent mirth. _If Ron has been spanked by Molly Weasley's wooden spoon over the years, then taking this paddle will be a doddle,_ he thought. _On second thought, he won't._ Grinning nastily, Harry raised the heavy paddle of solid oak wood and brought it down hard upon Ron's pale and freckled arse.  
The unexpected shriek of surprise coupled with, 'What the fuck are you do-' Ron had begun to say, only to be cut off by himself screaming in agonising pain from the paddle falling again. Ron looked over his shoulder at his now very naked and very well hung friend. 

 

Another wave of jealousy washed over him, as he looked down at Harry's cock. _Yet another thing Harry Bloody Potter has over me! Fuck!_  
Ron redirected his eyes back up to Harry's. The usual Avada Kedavra green was replaced by a deep dark green. They had a cold and dark feel when looking at them. Ron shivered and gulped. He knew that there was no backing out now... Could he have backed out?  
He began to dread what was coming next. 

 

Harry continued reigning down harsh heavy blows before he stopped. He then went over and placed the paddle back on its hook, before he picked up an eleven and a half inch dildo. While Harry was away from him, Ron, Mr Jealous Red Weasley was busy trying to get his breath back and concentrate on getting his breathing under control again, as well as calming down enough to stop with his crying. He could no longer feel his arse, as it stung like nothing he had ever felt before. He was also praying to Merlin that Harry would allow him to leave soon. 

 

Suddenly Ron felt something cold and metal around the base of his small limp cock and balls. He gasped, as he felt it tighten itself.  
'Feels nice, doesn't it,' Harry commented, as he turned away from the shelves and back over to stand directly in-between Ron's spread legs. 'The feel of cold hard steel.'  
'Um, Harry, what -' Ron cut himself off again with a scream. Harry had felt him a vicious blow to his already stinging arse. 

 

'You will call me 'Daddy,' from now on.' Harry continued. 'Understand?'  
'Harry what -'  
Ron shrieked again.  
'Do. (SMACK) You. (SMACK) Under- (SMACK) stand (SMACK)?!' 

 

'Y-yes, D-Daddy.' Ron cried out in fear, wishing he had his hands free to cover his arse.  
'Good.' Harry went on. 'Now, be a good boy and be quiet. Daddy has to do an inspection.'  
'Inspec-- _FUCK!_ '  
'QUIET!' Harry growled out. 'Or would you prefer another beating? Hm?' 

 

'I'll be good.' Red mumbled.  
'Hm... You had better be,' was all Harry said, before he cast his charm that kept arse cheeks spread wide. Harry was pleased to see that Ron's crack was free of any hair. The bright pink and crinkled rose-bud hole was firmly sealed shut though...  
_Another virgin_ , thought Harry, _oh goody._

 

He leant forward and gently blew down over Ron's exposed entrance, gaining a shudder along with a quick feeling of dread and fear from Jealous Red, if the low whimpers were anything to go by. Grinning, Harry stood and took hold of the the eleven and a half inch dildo and ran the tip of the bulbous silicon head up and down the crack. He also nudged the back of Ron's balls with it. Harry then heard the faintest sniff of sniffles begin. 

 

'Already?' Harry wondered aloud. 'And I haven't even started.'  
'Please, Harry... D-Daddy.' Ron begged. 'I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry my jealousy got in the way and always gets in the way of our friendship.'  
Harry stood still for all of two seconds, before...  
'Nope. Not this time.' 

 

And with that, Ron let out his cries of despair and Harry smiling a cold cruel smile placed the tip of the dildo at Red's closed off entrance and pushed.  
Nothing happened. Raising an eyebrow, Harry pushed again with a little more force... Nothing. He looked over to the shelves and spotted a hammer. A glint of something entered his eyes. He summoned it, and after placing the smallest glob of lube on to Ron's pink slit - Harry replaced the dildo over it and raised the hammer.  
The hammer fell, hard on to the flat base of the dildo with such brutal force, that Harry was able to get the bulbous head past Ron's belligerently tight ring of muscle. 

 

Ron let out a piercing scream - that was wonderful to hear. He was being raped! Raped by his best friend! He wanted to get away, to run and hide, but he couldn't. All he could do was scream and wail and carry on screaming, as he felt Harry continue to Hammer the pole into him... 

 

 **\- DBJR -**

 

Sometime later Ron woke up, in fact he shot up on the bed. He sat up and looked round. He was in the Gryffindor dorms, in his bed - naked.  
He got up and went to relieve himself. He came back and lay back down, he spread his legs and began to fist his semi hard cock. The dream had been scary and terrifying ... and strangely erotic somehow.  
He lay there and thought about Harry, he wondered what Harry would do if he ever called him 'Daddy'. 

 

Ron closed his eyes and pictured himself making wild passionate brutal love to Harry, and inadvertently called out 'Daddy', just as Harry entered the Room of Requirement.  
'Yes?'  
Ron's eye snapped open and he stilled his motions.  
'H-Harry?' Rocked choked out, shocked. 

 

Smiling a devilish smile, Harry replied.  
'Daddy, sounds better.'  
And with that, Harry pounced on Ron and slammed his large dry cock deep into Ron's well used, abused and squelchy hole.  
Jealous Red's screams of being forcefully full were joyous to hear - considering that it had only been an hour and a half ago that Ron had passed out from being raped by having a dildo literally hammered into him. 

 

Now it seemed he couldn't get enough of Daddy's thick and heavy nine and a half inch long cock pounding balls deep into his wet worm heat - which still felt amazingly as tight as Red's arse was when they started. Jealous Red could certainly top Dean and Draco in the Clamping down round the invading cock department.  
Red was definitely well worth 'using' again. Harry smirked as he pulled out of the semi-comatosed Ron and sat back on his heels and watched as his cum mixed with blood oozed out of his best friend. 

 

The life Harry had was good. First there was Draco - well worth another go. Then there was Dean - sexy and tight, but not worth a second tryst. And now there was Ron - tighter than either Dean and Draco, but on the same screaming calibre as the blonde Slytherin.  
_Ron and Draco it is_ , Harry thought. _I wonder who I'll have next?_


End file.
